Birthday Surprise
by Kannibal-Cupcake
Summary: It's Ikuto's birthday, and Amu knows exacly what she's going to do for him. How will he react when he finds her under his office desk? Lemon/Lime. I hope you like it! (Rated M for a reason)


**Cupcake: Eh... this is my first lemon. I'm sorry if it sucks! Please don't hate me! TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Amu sneakily rushed into Ikuto's office wearing only a big trench coat, knowing he would be out for lunch at the time. It was Ikuto's birthday, so she knew she had to do something interesting for him since he did turn her into the pervert she is today. It's not that she minded being pervert, she just can't believe how big of a pervert she turned into after marrying him, but she didn't regret it at all. Knowing Ikuto, he will either be furious or pleased with her after doing this, she knew he would enjoy it either way, but if he for some reason today being a sour wuss and got mad. That would just mean she would be punished later, if you get what I'm saying. So she wouldn't mind that so much. Either way she was going to do it.

Amu slid herself under his fairly large desk that was facing the door, which was perfect for her to do what she wanted with him, without being seen. She knew he would be back in maybe five or ten minutes, but she was in no rush. After all, it was _his_ birthday surprise. She made sure her phone was off, feet unnoticeable to the outside, and she was far enough from his chair so if he rolled in fast she wouldn't get kicked in the face. _All ready_. She smirked to herself, this was going to be fun

* * *

Ikuto sighed in exhaustion, his day was not going well. Somebody accidentally spilled coffee on his new shirt he just bought, and then his boss told him that there was going to be a meeting in HIS office! Why HIS office? Yeah, the official meeting room might be getting redone but why did it HAVE to be his?! Oh well, it didn't matter anyways. It had already been decided, and he can't go against his boss again.

Walking into his office, he immediately knew something was off. He didn't pay much attention to it though as he walked to his desk and sat down. Something touched his inner thigh and prayed to the gods that it wasn't the gay guy from cubical 113, pushing his chair back, he realised it was his wife, Amu. Okay wait, why is his wife under his desk, on her hands and knees, with a large coat pooling around her, and a skimpy outfit on that no one but him should see. At first he wasn't going to question it, but he remembered the meeting that was going to be held in his office as some of his other co-worker's started piling in. He gave his wife a questioning looked before sliding his chair back towards his desk so the other men wouldn't see her. Two men carrying a longer white table placed it down in the center of his office for the other men to sit down. His boss came in once everyone was seated and announced that the meeting was beginning.

"Ikuto, me being head of the departments meeting, do you think I can sit at your desk until this is over?" asked Kazoumi Hoshina, Ikuto's boss.

Ikuto winced, he did not expect this. His eyes glanced at Amu for a moment, then decided. _Why not? What's the worst that could happen?_

"Actually boss, I have a bit of a situation and I don't think you should sit here." Ikuto said, looking straight into his eyes hoping he doesn't make a scene about this.

"I don't see why not? It's just a seat, and it's not going to make the meeting any different." said Kazoumi, rolling his eyes dramatically.

Ikuto opened his mouth to respond, but turned into a gulp when he felt Amu, rubbing him through his pants. _I hope this turns out differently than I think it will._

* * *

Amu sighed in boredom. She could hear Ikuto talking to his boss about something, and it was getting rather annoying. She wanted to give his birthday surprise already. So she started slightly rubbing the outside of his pants. She really had no idea what Ikuto would do since she couldn't at all understand the conversation happening, technically, right in front of her.

Still rubbing him, she could feel him harden quicker than he usually would. Amu smirked to herself, she could tell he was going to enjoy this if he was already hard. She hadn't even taken him out and touched him! She noticed his chair started scooting backwards so she looked up.

* * *

Ikuto was still talking to his boss about the chair, since his boss was acting like a child. How he became the head boss? Well, Ikuto would never understand but I guess it doesn't really matter at this point, Amu was still under his desk ,ever so slightly caressing him.

"I'm sorry, Kazuomi, but I really have an excuse as to why I can't leave this chair." Ikuto explained, trying to get him to shut up about it already.

"Oh, yeah? And what you that 'oh so important' reason be?", said Kazuomi with his overly sarcastic attitude.

Ikuto sighed and pushed the chair back slighty, only showing Amu's head between his legs. He sure as hell wasnt going to let him see her in that erotic outfit.

"Come on, boss. It is my birthday after all." Ikuto said smirking.

Kazuomi looked at Amu and then back at Ikuto. He first cleared his throat and coughed a little, trying to hide his slight blush, he frantically looked all over the office other than at the scene in front of him.

"Ahem, hem. Okay, I understand your situation. I'll just be sitting over there now." Kazuomi said while walking to the other chair. The other workers were all chatting with each other, so they weren't really paying attention to the conversation their boss and Ikuto had.

With a loud clearing of Kazuomi's throat, the meeting began.

* * *

Amu quietly laughed to herself, she had no idea that Ikuto would show his boss that she was under here. But that didn't matter at the moment, she moved her hand from his now sensitive area and slowly pulled down his zipper, trying to make it as slow as possible so maybe he wouldn't notice and try to pull away. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled his boxers down just enough for his member to spring out of the cloth like prison.

Amu smirked as she lightly grasped it at the base and slowly slid her hand up his huge length. She would probley never admit it out loud, but Ikuto is extremely huge than anyone else, and her perverted self enjoyed the fact that he was hers. So, no one else was allowed to see this monster she was at the moment, slowly sliding up and down in her hand.

Seeing a small bead of precum, Amu bent forward and licked the white liquid off while slightly pressing her breast against one of his legs and rubbed up and down. She felt Ikuto tense his muscles as she slowly slid her tongue from the base to the tip and kissed the top. Amu put her hot mouth around the head, still pumping him at the base, she only applied a little more pressure and felt him put his left hand through her pink locks.

She used her other hand to caress and massage his sack, while doing everything else. Amu felt his grip tighten in her hair as she slid her tongue on the tip once more and proceeded downward, replacing her hands, she put him deep in her mouth and swallowed several times, deepthroating him. She could feel his hot precum slide down the back of her throat, she started humming with him in her mouth. Amu just hoped no one could hear her as she slid her fingers down to her already wet and slick folds and rubbed in a circular motion.

* * *

Ikuto bit his lip hard trying to keep from making any noises. You would think Ikuto would be able to control something as simple as moaning, but he was actually really loud in bed. It wasn't that he was just loud, but also because Amu was just to damn good at it. He bit his bottom lip harder as he felt her take all of him in her mouth, to the back of her throat. He heard her quiet humming and felt the vibration add much more pleasure that sent visible shivers up his spine. Ikuto remembered he was in a meeting and looked around the room to make sure nobody could hear her. Everyone seamed to be oblivious to it, except for Kazuomi however. Ikuto just shrugged it off and smirked to himself as he looked down at the paper he was holding, not even bothering to read anything on it, just simply staring at it as he felt Amu still deepthroating him.

He noticed her sudden change in pace and decided to just take a quick peek at her, Ikuto 'accidentally' knocked a pen off his desk and when he reached to get it he was not disappointed. Amu had her right hand playing with her wet entrance, with her fingers buried deep in her whole rubbing her special spot. She still had his member in her mouth bobbing up and down with her eyes closed, increasing her speed as she rubbed herself harder.

Ikuto, so badly wanted to throw her on top of his desk and pound into her hard, but he had to resist since so many people were around. Ikuto quickly sat back up once he noticed he had been staring. He could feel Kazuomi staring right at him, but he ignored it since he was oh so very close to the edge he wanted to so desperately fall from...

.

.

.

When he felt her pull away, growling under his breath. He heard Kazuomi saying something about 'meeting over' but he wasn't paying attention. He then realised everyone was leaving so he thanked the gods and waited till they all left.

As soon as the last person closed the door, he bolted from his chair to the door and locked it. Ikuto then walked back to his desk, yanked her to her feet, and kissed her hard. Ikuto bent Amu over his desk, with her ass on display for him as he thrust hard into her from behind. Making sure to hit her sweet spot over and over as he thrust in and out of her at full speed, not forgetting to grab her breast and pinch her nipple hard the way she liked it. Ikuto could feel his climax building as he pounded into her hot cunt, feeling her walls clench and grab onto his meat as he felt her reaching her fall. She started rocking back with him to make him go deeper into her dripping hole, that was so desperately begging for release just a much as him.

Amu closed her eyes shut and moaned loudly, her face in orgasmic bliss as her slick walls squeezed him tight. Pushing him over the edge, he came into her loudly moaning her name. His thrusts slowed down as the last of his cum sprayed out of his tip. Ikuto slumped on top of her still limp body, panting heavily he kissed her neck and bit her ear.

"I love you" Ikuto panted still out of breath from their activities.

Amu turned her head towards him and smiled. "Happy Birthday" she said and kissed him on the lips.

"And, Heh, sorry about your... boss thing" she giggled to him, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Ikuto chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I don't even think he will bring it up"

Ikuto stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her with him to his chair. He placed her on his lap, making her straddle him, he planted hot kisses on her shoulders and up to her neck, where he lightly nipped her leaving a red mark. Ikuto slowly made his way up to her ear and whispered, "Don't think I'm done with you yet, after all... you did come _all_ this way over here. Just to give me a surprise, I suppose I could repay you."

Ikuto smirked as he thrust up into her unsuspecting, sensitive pussy.

Amu gasped. "I-Ikuto!"

_Thank god that door has a lock._

they both thought before multiple rounds of hot sex in his office.

Ikuto really did enjoy this _Birthday Surprise._

~*End*~

**Cupcake: Hey guys! Sorry if it sucked, this is my first time writing a Lemon/Lime. Anyways, hope I didn't waste your time! Thanks for reading! :D 3**


End file.
